The present invention is related to a system and method for lighting individuals during video or filming applications and, more particularly, to a lighting system that includes a light designed and positioned to improve lighting of an object during video conference.
Video recording procedures are being implemented in a variety of non-traditional environments (i.e. outside of television and film studios). For example, offices often employ video conference systems and the like. Whenever video recording procedures are performed outside of studios or other environments that have been specifically designed for video recording, optimally lighting the object of the video recording process can be a rather arduous and time consuming process that is often foregone.
With respect to video conferencing in an office environment, proper lighting may be virtually unachievable or individuals skilled in achieving proper lighting may be unavailable. Accordingly, a video conference may be held where individuals partaking in the video conference or objects used during the video conference are incorrectly lighted. For example, as is common in an office environment where a camera is often positioned to record individuals seated at a conference table or standing at a podium, the majority of light shown on a given individual may be provided by over-head lights. As such, shadows are typically cast by the hair or formed under the eyes, nose, and chin, resulting in poor image quality.
To correct for such lighting conditions, a lighting source must be positioned in front of the person(s) being imaged and, preferably, aligned to shine up onto each persons face to adequately light the areas of the face cast into shadow by the over-heard lights. Unfortunately, frontally positioned lighting is often impractical for a number of reasons. First, as suggested by the label, frontally positioned lighting must be located in front of the face of a person being imaged, which would often interfere with or obscure the recording process, or, otherwise, require significant preparations. In the case of video conferencing where subjects of a conference are positioned around a conference table, as is quite common, each person seated at the conference table would require an associated lighting source that is correctly positioned for the seating position of each person as well as the location of the camera with respect to the individual, which is impractical. Second, even if properly located so as to direct adequate lighting toward each person from a position that does not interfere with the recording process, the lighting would be focused into the eyes of each person, which would result in squinting and generally uncomfortable working conditions.
Therefore it would be desirable to have a system and method for quickly and easily lighting the object imaged via a video process when recording is conducted in non-traditional recording environments (i.e. recording studios) employing lighting, such as over-head lighting, that is undesirable for video recording. In particular, it would be desirable to have a system and method for correctly lighting individuals during a video conferencing process without requiring undue preparation, interfering with the field of view shown during the video conference, or creating uncomfortable working environments due to lights directed into the faces of those being imaged during a video process.